Snowball Fight
by alpha aquarii
Summary: On a chilly winter day, it begins to snow and the dragons go out to have a snowball fight. What happens when Jack comes but just wants to play with them? Jackkim oneshot, read if you liked my other ones.


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Now GO AWAY!

Here's a oneshot to keep all you fans busy while I think of an idea for my multichaptered fic (which I, believe it or not, still haven't thought of an idea for). It's Jackkim obviously. If you want to send me an idea for a multichaptered fic, then PLEASE go ahead. I'll give you credit! Thank you! I might combine ideas I get, by the way. You can send them to me by review, email, or private message. And also, anyone who reviews my XS fics from now on will be review replied (that doesn't sound right…) if your review is signed.

Meanwhile, enjoy this fic! You've certainly earned it from all the good reviews I got for my other two Jackkims :) This takes place in Season 3. I wrote this because winter is my favorite season cuz I love snow! It hasn't seriously snowed here in New England yet, but still…

SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Kimiko woke up early Saturday morning feeling alert, refreshed, and full of energy, not tired at all. A look out the window provided the reason why.

It was snowing. Huge, white, six-sided flakes drifted down from the cloud-covered sky. Winter had always been her favorite season, despite the fact that her element was fire.

Judging from the loud snores coming from either side of her 'room', the guys were still asleep, so Kimiko took some more time admiring the fluffy snowflakes, some big, some small, falling to the ground, adding to the white coat of winter, covering the grass and dirt. It amazed her how perfect they looked, unlike the paper snowflakes she had made when she was younger, in the days before she had come to the temple. Those had always turned out ragged and creased, but she would make them anyway, in her special way of honoring of the season.

Kimiko's memories were interrupted by the ceasing of snores from the room directly to the right of hers, along with a loud, "Whoooo-whee!", that, from the startled noises coming from the other rooms, woke up Raimundo and Omi.

"Lookit all the snow, partners!" Clay's Texan-accented voice cut through the thin-as-ricepaper walls, echoing pure joy. Kimiko rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the cowboy's spirit.

_Well, there's no point in staying here if everyone's up, _thought the Japanese girl. So without further ado, Kimiko got up and changed into her monk robes. She fashioned her hair into the two usual pigtails, washed her face and brushed her teeth, applied a faint coat of lipstick, and headed down to breakfast.

"Hello, Kimiko." Omi greeted her as she sat down. Clay and Raimundo hadn't come yet.

"Hey, Omi. What's got you in such a good mood?" Kimiko knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it.

Omi's round face split into a smile. "The snow, of course! Don't you just love snow?"

"Duh. Who doesn't?" Kimiko smiled back at the little bald monk.

A little while later, Rai and Clay arrived and began shoveling down their porridge. Halfway through breakfast, Master Fung appeared, accompanied by Dojo.

"Dojo says that no new shen-gong-wu will be revealing themselves today. Because of this and the excellent job of scrubbing the Great Hall you did yesterday, I have decided to give you the day off."

The table erupted with cheers as Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay abandoned their breakfasts and ran to their section of rooms to get suited up for the cold weather outside. Omi was the only one who thought to say, "Thank you, Master Fung." before hurrying off to dress up.

A couple minutes later, the four monks were outside having a blast. Clay, funnily enough, was lying on his back, making huge snow angels. Omi was standing, staring, transfixed, at a mosquito, until it bit him, then he proceeded to run around screaming. Rai was digging a hole in the snow with his gloved hands to see how deep it was. Kimiko settled for running for the fun of it, until something cold and wet hit her neck. She looked up and saw Rai laughing at her.

"RAIMUNDO! Okay, that's it! SNOWBALL FIGHT!" At these words everyone perked up and started hurling missiles of compacted snow. That is, everyone except Omi. He just stood in the middle looking confused and asking, "What is a snowball fight, my friends?" Naturally, this meant he was the main target of the snowballs.

Omi finally got it once he was pelted with about a dozen of the freezing cold snowballs. "Oh, now I get it. Are you saying we fight each other using balls of snow? Very well, my friends but expect no mercy!" With that he scooped up a fistful of snow and chucked it at Clay with deadly aim. It hit him hard on the cheek.

"Ooh, good one, lil partner! Now let me show you what a Texas cowboy can do!"

Clay picked up as much snow as he could carry from the ground before chasing Omi and attacking him with snowballs. Raimundo and Kimiko stood apart from them, laughing as Omi ran and protested, "Clay! I am your teacher! I command you to cease throwing snow at me immediately! I forbid it!"

At this point Dojo came out the doors of the temple, muttering to himself, "Oh, that's right, pick on the 1500-year-old dragon, make him clean his litterbox while all the kids get to go outside and pl-" when he was hit in the face by one of Clay's misaimed snowballs. Wiping his face, the green dragon glared at the offender, however, his expression softened once he was what the monks, who had not yet noticed him, were doing. "I may be 1500 years old, but I still have my aim!" Dojo eagerly joined the fight.

It went on like this for a while, until everyone who had clothes had snow down their backs, and a certain Dojo Kanojo Cho had bits of frost in between every one of his green scales. But no one took rests or wanted to stop. That is, until a certain red-haired evil boy genius flying on a heli-pack arrived at the scene.

The warriors and Dojo instantly froze. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay instantly assumed battle positions. Dojo let out a gasp and zoomed under Clay's hat faster than anyone seeing his well-fed stomach would have guessed.

"Jack Spicer, if you came here looking for a fight, then you have most certainly found one!" Omi said, poised and ready to strike.

Jack raised his arms and said, "No no, I don't wanna fight! I just came here cause I wanted to play with you guys!"

"Why, you dirty snake?"

"Hey, Wuya said no wu are gonna go active and I don't wanna spend my whole entire day being screamed at by an ugly purple blob! Why can't an evil boy genius take a day off occasionally?" Jack crossed his arms.

"We don't trust you. Why should we?"

"Cause I swear on my evil ways not to steal anything, or hurt you?"

The warriors considered this for a moment, then Rai said, "Fine, Spicer, but as soon as we see one little sign of you stealing our wu--"

Rai was cut off by Jack's loud, "Waaaaaa-hooo!" Jack turned off his heli-pack and jumped into the snow. "Snowball fight!"

The monks smiled. Even Dojo came out from under Clay's hat. Maybe the evil boy genius wasn't so different from them after all.

Jack's snowballs were pretty badly aimed, but he made up for that by throwing a _lot_ of them, so you could barely see anything but white flashes flying through the air and occasionally hitting you.

"Arghhh!" Raimundo was hit in the face by a slushy snowball. "You're going down, Spicer!" He hurled an icy armful of snow at Jack, not bothering to shape it. Jack shrieked and tried to get away, but because the snow was so deep, he couldn't lift his feet enough to escape the full blow. With snow covering half his face, he pointed a finger at Rai and said, "All right, no more Mr. nice guy Jack Spicer!"

Jack attacked the monks and Dojo. After a while of being hit by Jack's snowballs, which were getting better, Dojo said, "O-Okay, how 'bout we play teams?" Everybody stopped. "Me, Jack, and Kimiko against Omi, Raimundo, and Clay."

Everyone agreed. Getting on different sides of the temple grounds, the six of them yelled, "GONG YE TAMPAI!" (A/N: In the first episode, Dojo says it means 'go', so I guess it can be used for other things rather than just showdowns.)

They were evenly matched. Jack threw the majority of the snowballs, but most of them missed. Omi could throw snowballs on target, but took a long time to make them. Everyone else was average.

Finally, Rai used his wind powers to levitate a huge mound of snow before pushing the whole pile at Jack, letting gravity do its work. Jack screamed and all but tackled Kimiko to the ground.

Kimiko found herself buried under Jack, him being directly on top of her, so close she could see the small flakes of snow on his eyelashes. Jack's arms were around her in a horizontal hug. Why did this feel so right…when it was so clearly _wrong?_

Kimiko was just about to shove Jack off her, tell him off, then continue the fight when Jack kissed her.

_What's he doing?_ But soon her tense muscles relaxed, and she closed her eyes, sinking in the sweet, sweet kiss. When she finally pulled away delicately, she had eyes only for herself, Jack, and the white snow drifting down from the sky…

…Winter really was her favorite season.

Yay! Finished! Please review and/or send me an idea. You might think I'm only asking for them to get reviews, but I swear that's not the case.

Tuh, I bet it's still rushed, especially the kiss. I can't get rid of that stupid habit!

Also, if you have read all three of my Jackkim oneshots, please tell me which you liked the most. Jackkim short friendship oneshot (What Could Have Been), Jackkim long romance oneshot with feelings, (Unexpected) or Jackkim medium-length romance-without-beforehand-feelings oneshot (this one). Thanks to anyone who reviews!


End file.
